


The Necessary Perfection of S'mores

by stargazerdaisy



Series: All I Think About Is You [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Basically this is pure fluff, Breakup AU, Continuation of previous 'verse, F/M, HAPPY 4TH OF JULY, S'mores, as fluffy as the title implies, but well past the breakup, important business, possibly more so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazerdaisy/pseuds/stargazerdaisy
Summary: The 4th of July was just about perfect.  Friends, food, sunshine.  That is, until Skye discovered Ward had never had a s'more.  And suddenly, serious business needed to happen.Continuation of my Breakup AU verse. At this point, Skye and Ward have been engaged for a little over 6 months.





	The Necessary Perfection of S'mores

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt from [otpprompts](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/).
> 
>  
> 
> _"Imagine that Person B absolutely loves S'mores. Person A has never had one. Cue Person B finding this out, dragging Person A to the store to buy supplies, then dragging them back home to get cooking. Whatever ooey-gooey-chocolate-marshmallow-y mess the two get into is up to you."_
> 
>  
> 
> I saw the prompt this afternoon, while searching for something else, and well, since it's the 4th of July, I couldn't get it out of my head. So, since I had the day off and some quiet time alone this evening, I sat down and pounded it all out. Enjoy!

The evening sunlight poured into the backyard.  It had been a hot day, but the edge was just starting to slip off as the sun was close to setting.  Everyone was settled into chairs on the patio, centered around the table.  Hunter had finally closed the grill and a comfortable ease settled as the majority of the guests had left, only their small group remaining.  
   
“So, how goes the wedding planning?” Fitz asked.  
   
Skye groaned and buried her face in Ward’s neck.  “Don’t remind me.  It’s only six weeks away and I feel like not enough is done, yet there’s too much happening already.”  
   
“Oh, I remember that phase,” Jemma chimed in.  “You want it over with, but you also want there to be more time before the day arrives.”  
   
“Yes!” exclaimed Skye.  “And it’s not even like this is going to be as big of an event as yours.  It’s just going to be a small group at the ceremony and then a dinner afterward.  Though if I had my way, we would have eloped to City Hall weeks ago.  But noooooo, I had to agree to marry a traditionalist.”  
   
Ward chuckled along with everyone else and tightened his arms around the fiancee perched in his lap. “I can’t help it.  I just really want to see you in that white dress, walking up the aisle, and us saying our vows with everyone we love there.”  
   
Skye blushed and ducked her head.  “Whatever,” she teased.  “You just want to be the center of attention.”  
   
He laughed heartily.  “Babe, I’m sure with you there, no one is going to be looking at me.”  
   
“Amen to that!” Hunter agreed.  
   
“Don’t be gross, Hunter,” Bobbi chided.  
   
“I’m not!” he defended himself.  “I’m just saying Skye is a lot easier on the eyes than that mook over there.”  
   
Bobbi rolled her eyes.  “You looked more at yourself than you did at me at _our_ wedding.”  
   
“Because I was terrified I was going to screw something up and your dad would tear me limb from limb.  He already made his feelings clear about his only daughter marrying the crazy foreigner.  I couldn’t tempt fate any further.”  
   
“Speaking of,” Ward interjected.  “How did you end up hosting a 4th of July barbecue?  I thought you hated this holiday.”  
   
“Of course I do,” Hunter shot back.  “Ungrateful colonists.  But my dear, darling wife brainwashed, _I mean persuaded_ , me that it was better to join in with all festivities and make nice with the neighbors.”  
   
“Hunter, you’ve lived here for twelve years.  It’s about time you accepted just how American you are,” Trip commented.  
   
“Never,” he said resolutely. “I’m British until I die.”  
   
“Here! Here!” cheered Jemma and Fitz.  
   
“Not you two as well!” whined Bobbi.  
   
Jemma laughed and Fitz snickered.  “Not to worry, Bobbi.  While I may be a dyed-in-the-wool true and true Scotsman, any holiday that involves gluttonous amounts of food, copious amounts of alcohol, and pyrotechnics will always have my support.”  
   
“All that’s really missing from this is a campfire with s’mores.  Then we’d check all the boxes on the stereotypical 4th of July party checklist,” offered Kara, Trip’s new girlfriend.   They had been dating for a couple of months (after several not-at-all subtle suggestions from Skye) and she was fitting into the group amazingly well.  
   
Skye’s eyes lit up. “Yes!  S’mores!  Oh gosh, they’re my favorite. All gooey and warm and chocolatey.”  
   
Several people murmured their agreement while Ward shrugged. “If you say so.  Never had them.”  
   
Immediately all eyes turned to him and Skye sat up, pulling herself away from him.  “What?” she asked flatly. “You mean to tell me that you have never had a s’more?”  
   
“Um, no?” he squeaked, squirming uncomfortably under the scrutiny of the group.    
   
“You have, never in your life, experienced the absolute magic that is a roasted marshmallow and melting chocolate, sandwiched between two graham crackers?”  Skye was completely incredulous.  
   
“No….  My family wasn’t exactly a camping one growing up.  And I don’t know, it’s not exactly the kind of thing you pack when you’re on a weeklong backpacking trip.”  
   
Skye looked around the yard with a laser like focus.  “Bobbi, do you have wood for that firepit?”  
   
“Yeah, we do.  I had actually been thinking about doing a fire tonight, if it got cold enough,” her friend replied.  
   
“Excellent,” Skye said, standing up quickly.  “Get it ready.  We’ll be back in about 30 minutes.”  
   
Ward was still staring at her in confusion when she grabbed his hand and tugged him to standing as well. “Where are we going?”

“To get s’mores stuff,” she explained.  “I refuse to marry someone who has never had a s’more.  Plus, it’s my birthday and I want s’mores.”  
   
“Skye, your birthday was two days ago,” Jemma interjected.  
   
“Let me live, Jemma,” she retorted.  “When I was a kid, I always liked to pretend the fireworks were for me, since I didn’t exactly know my exact birth date, but knew it was some time around the end of June or early July.  So the 4th is basically my birthday.    
   
“Fine by me,” Jemma held up her hands.  “Make sure to get that chocolate with the toffee bits that I love.”  
   
Skye nodded.  “Any other requests?”  
   
There were a couple more suggestions which Skye noted.  “All right, Robot.  Grab the keys, we’re going now.  See you guys in a bit.”  
 

* * * * * * 

   
“Skye, we can’t possibly need this much stuff.”  Ward looked down at the many shopping bags filled with three giant boxes of graham crackers, four bags of marshmallows (who even knew they made specific, square “s’mores” shaped marshmallows?), and so many different chocolates he’d lost track.  
   
“Of course we do,” Skye replied, not even looking at him.  “We have to have the proper variety so that you can make an educated decision about the best s’more.”  
   
“I thought it was just marshmallow, chocolate, and graham crackers. Why do we have Reese’s?”  
   
“Oh, you precious innocent.”  Skye patted his cheek.  “That’s just the beginning point.  There are so many different ways to have s’mores and trust me, the Reese’s are worth it.”  
   
They grabbed all the bags and trekked their way back to the party.  
   
“We’re back!” Skye announced, bustling over to the now cleared table.  “Bobbi, I forgot to ask, do you have roasting sticks?”  
   
“Sure do,” Hunter butted in.  “I think that was how I convinced her to put in the firepit.  Once we had the sticks, there was no good reason to not build the pit.”  
   
Bobbi smacked his shoulder playfully.  “It was my idea originally.  I think that was how you convinced yourself to do the work of building it.”  
   
Hunter just shrugged.    
   
“Either way, we have all the possible s’mores fixings you could ever dream of,” Skye said.  She started laying it all out on the table, organizing it into categories and making sure labels were easily seen.  “How is the fire doing?”  
   
“Don’t you worry about that, baby girl,” Trip assured, coming over to investigate the offerings.  “It’s been going for a bit now and the coals are almost ready.  You weren’t doubting me, were you?”  
   
Skye grinned and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  “Never,” she assured, then turned to face the backyard.  “Gather round!” she yelled.  “Come see what we’ve got!”  
   
Everyone walked up to the table, checking out what had been purchased.  Bobbi had disappeared inside the house for a minute, but reappeared with a stack of paper plates and a pile of napkins.  Skye nodded her approval and made sure she had everyone’s attention.  
   
“Okay, here’s what there is.  For your base, we have traditional honey grahams, cinnamon graham crackers, and chocolate ones for those who want an overload.”  
   
“Cinnamon?” questioned Fitz.    
   
“Oh man, cinnamon is the best,” Kara commented.  
   
“I discovered it once by accident, but it changed my life.  Just try one, I swear,” Skye assured.  “Now, we mostly have your normal large jet-puffed white clouds of ‘mallow.  But there is one bag of strawberry flavored for your thrill seekers and I decided to try out these square s’mores ones.  We’ll see how they work.”  
   
Skye took a couple steps to the other end of the table, revealing a huge pile of candy.  “And finally, the really good stuff.  The chocolate.  We have plenty of the classic Hershey’s bar.  I don’t normally endorse this as good chocolate, but it’s blasphemous to not have them when you’re making s’mores.  For your more sophisticated types, I have a couple higher-end chocolates, ranging from milk to dark and in between. Then there are some other varieties, yes, including your toffee one, Jemma.”  
   
Jemma had opened her mouth to ask, but settled and smiled happily when Skye answered her.  
   
“In addition to the toffee, there is raspberry chocolate, orange chocolate, Crunch bars, Reese’s, Heath bars, Caramellos, and finally, we have both Rolos and Hershey’s kisses.  Those are a little different.  Instead of roasting the marshmallow and adding those with the graham crackers, you put them inside the marshmallow and roast them together.”  
   
Trip let out a low whistle.  “Damn girl, you thought of everything.”  
   
“Now who’s doubting whom?” she said with a wink.  “I take my s’mores seriously.”  
   
“Clearly,” snorted Hunter.  
   
“You don’t have to have any,” she shot back loftily.  “More for me.”  
   
“Out of my way,” he growled, shoving his way forward.    
   
Skye stood back and smiled as she watched her friends descend on the treats, chattering excitedly about their choices.  A pair of arms wrapped around her from behind and solid warmth materialized at her back.    
   
“Pretty pleased with yourself, aren’t you?” he murmured in her ear.  
   
Skye snickered and turned to face him, looping her arms around his neck.  “Not as pleased as I will be when you finally have one, but yes, I am.”  
   
“Well then, guess you need to show me what it’s all about,” he grinned, leaning in to kiss her.  
   
She smiled against his lips, then drew back.  Breaking their embrace, she picked up his hand and tugged him forward.  “Here’s my suggestion for your strategy: start with the original, the tried and true, Hershey’s and honey graham.  Once you’ve done that, then we can start mixing it up.  Knowing you, the orange chocolate and Heath bar are probably where I’d go next.”  
   
“Lead the way.”  
   
   
Ten minutes later, Ward was moaning in pleasure.  “You weren’t kidding,” he mumbled with his mouth still full.  “This is delicious.”  
   
Patting his knee, Skye smiled softly at him.  “Glad you approve.  Now try this one,” she said, offering him the cinnamon concoction in her hands.  
   
“Mmmmmm,” he groaned, his eyes falling closed.  
   
“You guys,” Hunter mock-whispered.  “I think she broke him.”  
   
Laughter erupted from around the firepit.   “I think that happened awhile ago,” Fitz said.    
   
“Yeah, about four years ago,” Jemma snorted.  
   
Skye rolled her eyes and snuggled back against Ward a little closer.    
   
“They’re crazy,” he whispered lowly.  “You didn’t break me.”  
   
“Oh no?” she asked, cocking an eyebrow.  “Because I’m pretty sure your programming got re-written once you met me.”  
   
“Sure,” he agreed.  “But that wasn’t breaking me.  That was putting me back together.”  
   
Skye blushed.  “Whatever you say, Robot,” she whispered back, the smile on her face telling him just how affected she was by his words.    
   
He just grinned and squeezed her a little tighter.  After a minute, he spoke again, “Can we have s’mores at the wedding?”  
   
Skye’s burst of laughter could be heard around the neighborhood. 


End file.
